


"Family"

by 0biatches



Series: In the prison [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Roleplay, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biatches/pseuds/0biatches
Summary: Dream finally had his revenge, to kill the people that made his perfect "family" broken. The people who started their own nation, to be independent. The people that took his power away. Dream didn't like that, he wants to protect the people he love and cared about, or does he? He wanted to see his "family" growing inside his walls, the walls that prevented them to actually grow.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Series: In the prison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	"Family"

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY TL KEEPS ON SHOWING THINGS ABT TOMMYS DEATH SO I WROTE ONE HSLSHSLSJS
> 
> N E WAYS ENJOY

Dream finally had his revenge, to kill the people that made his perfect "family" broken. The people who started their own nation, to be independent. The people that took his power away. Dream didn't like that, he wants to protect the people he love and cared about, or does he? He wanted to see his "family" growing inside his walls, the walls that prevented them to actually grow.

He grined, as blood drips down from his hands. He killed the hero of the server, the child that he manipulated, the same person he despises. Panting, the adrenaline he felt from mercilessly beating Tommy slowly faded. He stood there on the prison cell, inside these obisidian walls that witnessed a horrific event.

He doesn't feel any guilt on his heart nor sadness, the death of this "Hero" made a satisfaction. At last, he finally tasted that victory he always wanted. He sat down beside Tommy's corpse. Releasing a loud cackle that can be heard outside his cell.

It catches the warden's attention, sam rushes from the prison entrance to the prison cell that contains Dream. "Why are you laughing?" he asks

"The hero you always look up on is now gone. Sam, I finally succeeded." he pleaded and the cackle grew even more. 

Sam is panicking, he couldn't think properly. He wanted to open the prison cell to check on Tommy, to prove that he was just lying. He rushes through the control room, opening the gate and waiting for the last lava to drip and sinks down. 

Mere second passes, Sam became more impatient. "Please! Please! Tommy hang in there." he murmur. The cell's gate finally opened, revealing Dream, sitting alone. There's no Tommy to be found, no loud and excited noises that echoes to his ears.

"Tommy? Tommy? Are you okay? Is everything okay? Please tell me that you're okay!" He yelled, suffusing the prison walls. He waited for a response, but there's nothing, not a single reply that come from the other side. Silence laced over, a deafening one. Sam stood there, his knees weaken. He kneeled to the ground, and tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Sam blamed himself, he made a bad decision. This shouldn't had happened if he let Tommy out before checking the cause of the malfunction. "Sam! How does it make you feel? Isn't it great? To finally beat the monster that ruins your family?" Dream pleaded but he got ignored. Sam stood up and headed to the control room, locking Dream once more.

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOO BESTIE MORE OF THESE MIGHT BE UPLOADED LMAO I JUST NEED TO CATCH UP ON STREAMS;-; HOPE U ENJOYED IT!


End file.
